encyclopediafandomcom_nl-20200213-history
American Gigolo
8 februari 1980 | genre = Drama / Romantiek / Thriller | lengte = 117 min. | ratio = 1.85:1 | taal = Engels | land = | budget = $4,8 miljoen | opbrengst = $23 miljoen | nominaties = 2 Golden Globes | prijzen = | voorloper = | vervolg = | imdb = 0080365 | moviemeter = 3318 }} American Gigolo is een film uit 1980 van regisseur/scenarist Paul Schrader. De titelrol wordt vertolkt door Richard Gere. De belangrijkste bijrollen zijn voor Lauren Hutton, Héctor Elizondo en Bill Duke. De film werd genomineerd voor twee Golden Globes. Inhoud Julian Kaye is een gigolo in het Los Angeles van de jaren tachtig. In zijn moderne appartement komt hij overdag tot rust en 's nachts gaat hij aan het werk. Hij krijgt opdrachten van z'n werkgeefster Anne. Zij is degene die hem alle kneepjes van het vak aanleerde. Met z'n mooie kledij en dure wagen begeleidt hij bij voorkeur oudere vrouwen. Michelle is de vrouw van een bekende politicus. Haar man verblijft voor een tijdje in New York, terwijl zij in Los Angeles hunkert naar het gezelschap van Julian. Hij komt niet graag over als een mannelijke hoer en dus weigert Julian in te gaan op haar intenties. Maar wanneer ze hem in het midden van de nacht in zijn appartement opzoekt, lijkt Julian toch te willen meewerken. Michelle is de enige dame die ooit in het appartement van Julian mocht. Michelle blijft Julian opzoeken en de twee worden uiteindelijk verliefd. Maar hun geheime relatie verdwijnt al gauw in de schaduw van een moordzaak waarin Julian de hoofdverdachte is. Een cliënte van Julian werd beroofd en vermoord en alle sporen leiden naar de gigolo. Julian rekent op z'n alibi: Lisa. Maar zij weigert mee te werken. Niemand mag immers weten dat zij die avond in het gezelschap van een gigolo vertoefde. Julian heeft zo geen alibi en bovendien ontdekt hij dat iemand hem er probeert in te luizen. Julian gaat op zoek naar de echte dader maar wordt tegengewerkt door onder meer de echtgenoot van Michelle. Haar echtgenoot weigert z'n politieke reputatie te verliezen voor een goedkope gigolo. Julian begint z'n levensstijl te verwaarlozen tijdens zijn zoektocht naar de waarheid. Hij vermoedt dat zijn vroegere werkgever, de homoseksuele Leon, achter het complot zit. Het komt tot een gemene confrontatie tussen de twee. Julian wil alles doen om uit deze situatie te raken. Hij wil terug voor Leon werken, hij wil zelfs homoseksuele klanten aanvaarden. Niets lijkt te helpen. Uit woede duwt hij Leon van het balkon. Julian wordt door de politie opgepakt en belandt in de gevangenis. De politie stelt hem enkel in verdenking voor de moordzaak. De dood van Leon wordt als een ongeluk geklasseerd. In de gevangenis raakt Julian in een depressie. Er lijkt geen uitweg mogelijk totdat Michelle besluit de waarheid aan het licht te brengen en zich op te offeren als alibi voor de nacht van de moord. Soundtrack link | single1 = Call Me (Theme from American Gigolo) | datum1 = 1980 | single2 = Night Drive | datum2 = 1980 }} De soundtrack van de film werd gecomponeerd door Giorgio Moroder, die in 1978 zijn intrede in Hollywood deed met de soundtrack voor de film Midnight Express (1978). Moroder staat bekend om het gebruik van synthesizers. #"Call Me (Theme from American Gigolo)" (Giorgio Moroder, Deborah Harry) - 8:09 #*Vocals door Blondie. #"Love and Passion" (Giorgio Moroder, Paul Schrader) - 5:51 #*Vocals door Cheryl Barnes #"Night Drive" - 3:54 #"Hello Mr. W.A.M. (Finale)" - 4:36 #*Gebaseerd op het klarinetconcerto K. 622 in A Major door Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. #"The Apartment" - 4:31 #"Palm Springs Drive" - 3:25 #"Night Drive (Reprise)" - 2:52 #"The Seduction (Love Theme)" - 3:13 Nominaties * Golden Globe - Best Original Score - Motion Picture - Giorgio Moroder * Golden Globe - Best Original Song - Motion Picture - Giorgio Moroder, Deborah Harry voor het liedje "Call Me (Theme from American Gigolo)" Feiten * Dit was de eerste film waarin een belangrijke Hollywood-acteur volledig naakt te zien is. * De wagen van Julian Kaye in de film is een Mercedes-Benz 450 SL uit 1980. * Deze film maakte van het kledingmerk Armani een grote naam in de modewereld. * Acteur Christopher Reeve, bekend als Superman, kreeg een contract van $1 miljoen als hij de rol van Julian Kaye zou aanvaarden. Hij bedankte echter voor de rol omdat volgens hem het project van weinig smaak getuigde. * John Travolta was lange tijd kandidaat voor de rol van Julian Kaye, maar weigerde omdat hij niet naakt wilde gaan in de film en omdat hij over de film wilde meebeslissen. Uiteindelijk ging de rol naar Richard Gere. Ook de rollen van Gere in Chicago (2002) en An Officer and a Gentleman (1982) waren oorspronkelijk bestemd voor Travolta. * De rol van Michelle was oorspronkelijk bestemd voor actrice Julie Christie. Maar omdat John Travolta de rol ging spelen van Julian Kaye zei ze het filmproject vaarwel. Uiteindelijk nam Richard Gere de hoofdrol voor z'n rekening en werd Michelle gespeeld door Lauren Hutton, tot verdriet van Christie. * The Walker (2007) kan beschouwd worden als een remake van regisseur Paul Schrader. * American Gigolo wordt vaak beschouwd als het tweede deel van Paul Schraders "nachtwerk"-trilogie. Het eerste deel is Taxi Driver (1976) dat geschreven werd door Schrader, maar geregisseerd door Martin Scorsese. Het laatste deel is Light Sleeper (1992). Sommige filmcritici spreken van een tetralogie en voegen de film The Walker (2007) aan dit lijstje toe. * De film is gebaseerd op de Franse film Pickpocket (1959) van regisseur Robert Bresson. * De titel van de film Deuce Bigalow: European Gigolo (2005) is een parodie op de titel van deze film. Categorie:Amerikaanse film Categorie:Thriller (film) Categorie:Film uit 1980 Categorie:Film van Paramount Pictures Categorie:Film van Paul Schrader